film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bad Batch
The Bad Batch is a 2016 American romantic drama horror-thriller film. Synopsis A love story set in a community of cannibals in a future dystopia. In a desert wasteland in Texas, a muscled cannibal breaks one important rule: don't play with your food. Plot A young woman named Arlen is tattooed and dropped inside a fenced-in area outside of Texas. A sign declares that the area is considered property outside of the U.S. and that American laws no longer apply. Shortly after, Arlen is attacked by two women in a golf cart. When she wakes, she is chained up and realizes she has been captured by cannibals who remove first her arm, then her leg. Arlen eventually covers herself in feces, causing one of the cannibals to untie her so she can be washed, using this moment to attack and kill the woman and escape, on only a skateboard. She is picked up in the desert by the Hermit who takes her to a makeshift town named Comfort where she is cared for and given a prosthetic leg. Five months later, a mostly healed Arlen heads out to the desert, where she sees a golf cart similar to the one she was picked up in at the start of the film. She finds a mother and daughter scavenging among waste. Realizing they are cannibals, Arlen shoots the mother. She takes the daughter back with her to Comfort but is spotted by the Hermit. While there she goes to a rave held by The Dream (Keanu Reeves) the cult-like leader of Comfort. Meanwhile, Miami Man, the father of the child she took, notices his daughter missing. The Hermit, in exchange for a portrait, tells Miami Man to "Find Comfort." Arlen drops acid at the rave and wanders out into the desert. There she is discovered by Miami Man, who, in their meeting, tells her to go to Comfort to find his child, which she does, but under threat of death. Arlen and Miami Man grow closer on their journey to Comfort. He reveals that he was put into the lawless territory because he was an undocumented immigrant from Cuba. Arlen is rescued from Miami Man by a man, from Comfort, who shoots and wounds Miami Man and returns Arlen to Comfort. Feeling guilty she begins to look for Miami Man's daughter. She eventually finds her living amongst The Dream's harem. Arlen goes to The Dream who explains that Comfort runs on drugs. When Arlen offers to become one of his harem girls he accepts her offer, but Arlen secretly removes her prosthetic where she is hiding a gun, holds one of the pregnant members of the harem hostage, and manages to extract Miami Man's daughter. She heads out of Comfort in a golf cart. Meanwhile, Miami Man, who has been rescued by the Hermit, heads to Comfort to search for his daughter. Arlen and Miami Man meet, and she returns his daughter to him revealing she wants to stay with him. Miami Man does not send Arlen away. Instead, he kills his daughter's pet rabbit, and the three sit down outside a campfire eating the food they have. Cast * Jason Momoa * Suki Waterhouse * Jim Carrey * Keanu Reeves Category:American films Category:Drama films Category:Horror films Category:Thriller films Category:2016 films Category:Films starring Jason Momoa Category:Films starring Keanu Reeves